permanent daylight
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: AVENGERS FANDOM. (Loki is a vampire from France, Tony is an American inventor genius. The moral of this story is: "If we see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light of an oncoming train") A Frostiron vampire AU with death. No i'm not kidding, you might be upset but i don't know. It's kind of not done, but it's pretty neatly finished at this point in time.


**TITLE:** permanent daylight  
**AUTHOR:** sam  
**RATING:** M? T? Fuck it.  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** Death, death, sad, wow death, such unlife, vampires, i see things as movies when i write them, wow, maybe this is terrible, wow death, you won't like how it turns out, two people die, maybe more, no i lied like everyone fuckin s, pepper bashing?, not on purpose, i stg, death, wOW REALLY EVERYONE IS DEAD, idk, this is incOMPLETE OKAY,  
**DATE WRITTEN:** tuesday october 23rd  
**SUMMARY:** Loki is a vampire from France, Tony is an American inventor genius. The moral of this story is: "If we see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light of an oncoming train"  
**SONG:** permanent daylight - radiohead  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** this is kind of not done.

* * *

"I saw what you did and I know who you are." Tony announced as the bang of the opened door faded into a half-remembered echo, and Loki sighed and turned his chair around facing Tony, it's dated mechanics creaking. Smoke poked through his lips as he grinned easily, his eyes a glowing emerald light in the darkness.  
"Well I should hope _so_, Anthony, as we _have_ lived together for a year and a half now.." He said, voice slow and dark, that grin still in place.

Smoke curled around him like a cage. Overly fond arms, holding the vampire captive. Tony's heart jumped at his easy tone, and the wind howled outside, sweeping a newspaper and snow across the windows, the door that Tony had yet to close. Loki tilted his head back, eyes falling shut, and he breathed deeply, filling his blackened lungs with the mortal's scent as his cigarette smoldered between his fingertips. Tony shook, fear and anger a rushing thudding force under his skin, in his scarred heart.

"You killed her." Tony ground out, voice trembling yet strong, and Loki opened his eyes.  
"_Her_?" He laughed softly, raising his head from the chair. "I have killed many a '_her_' in my time. To whom are you referring?"

He took a drag and held it for far too long, and Tony felt his throat constrict at the mere thought of trying that himself. "I shall assume you mean the most recent." He said, smoke pouring from his mouth, like a dragon. "Oh what was her name...? Victoria?" Loki knew damn well that he was wrong.

"Virginia." Tony corrected harshly, eyes ablaze, and Loki's smile came back.  
"Oh yes. _Virginia_. The girl who wore too much red and smelled like irises." Loki said almost in a musing sort of way. It disgusted Tony.

"Why did you kill her Loki?" Tony implored, not moving from where he stood in the doorway. The vampire took another drag, said in a puff of smoke,  
"Why must you ask?"  
"_Why_ did you kill her Loki?"

The mortal repeated, and Loki said nothing in return, eyes narrowed and mouth tightly shut. "_Why did you kill her Loki_?!" Tony shouted, moving forward two steps, and Loki's calm facade dropped visibly. "Why did you kill my friend?! _Why_ did you kill all those others_ just_ in the last few days?!_ Why did you kill them Loki_?!"  
"To survive!"

Loki snapped, crushing the cigarette into the carpet with a stomp of his boot and Tony jolted at that. "I have as much a need to live as you!"  
"Those people had a need to survive too, Loki!" Tony shot back.  
"They were_ mindless_,_ low_, _mewling_ creatures! What would they have done for the future if I had let them live?"

"Oh." Tony said in mock-understanding, disgust clear on his face. "So now you're a _hero_, huh? Fixing the earth one 'useless creature' at a time? Thanks Loki, real fucking neat." Tony spat. Loki seemed to collapse in on himself at that, tearing the fabric off the arms of the chair and balling it in his fists.

"All I want is to live!" Loki cried out desperately, before taking a few calming breaths before continuing quietly. "All I want is to live. I never wanted it before. There was no reason. I found it." Green eyes flicked up to meet fierce brown ones. "In you."

All words that were in Tony's mouth died away at that, and he sagged, kicking the door closed and falling back against it. Loki didn't look at him anymore, one knee drawn up to his chest. The silence between them seemed to go on forever before Loki spoke again. "I could leave.." He said very softly, voice thin, and Tony only very briefly thought about saying yes.

"No..Loki-" The vampire shook his head, smoothing his hair back compulsively.  
"I'll leave for Paris in the morning-"  
"No, Loki!" Tony insisted, and green eyes flickered up to meet dark brown ones. "I don't want you to leave.."

In the morning, Loki was gone, but all his things were still there. During the time he was absent, they reported seven new murders on the news. Tony felt sick to his stomach when Loki came in through the door after the fourth day, after 20 people had been killed, blood caked on his clothes and his face and hands. They said nothing to one another, just looked into each others' eyes before Loki, panting and visibly exhausted, turned and headed for the bathroom. Underneath the murmur of the radio, he heard the faucet start running in the tub, and he shut his eyes.

No sleep came to Tony that night, he lay awake, listening to Loki muttering and singing and sighing in the bath. When 8:00 rolled around, all that was left of Loki  
(without tony looking for things)  
was a reddish brown ring left in the tub, and a half-empty pack of cigarettes on the ledge of the window in the bathroom. Tony waited for Loki to come back.

And he did come back. And he was held by Tony. And everything seemed like it was going to get better.  
(If we see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light of an oncoming train)  
Before a stake was plunged into Loki's heart.

Tony killed Loki on a Friday in December. It was a beautiful day. Bright sunshine. Few clouds. The snow had gone away, and a story began being told about the murder-suicide of a lovely couple that lived in the famous 'Stark Towers' estate.

Because everyone loves a tragedy.


End file.
